


Be still like vegetables. Lay like broccoli.

by Point_of_no_return



Series: Eight Days A Week [2]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Couch Cuddles, First time I love you, M/M, Pretty Woman References, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 17:47:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20429960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Point_of_no_return/pseuds/Point_of_no_return
Summary: It’s a mixture of socked feet, tangled knees, and legs. Hands roaming all over each other’s bodies on the couch. It isn’t the time of day for sleep shirts and pajama bottoms, but they had a long week and just want to be in each other’s arms, kissing lazily on this Sunday afternoon.Another first ILY moment.





	Be still like vegetables. Lay like broccoli.

_ **Baby, I’m gonna treat you so nice, you’re never gonna wanna let me go.** _

_ **Three thousand, six days, and Vivian, I will let you go.** _

Its a mixture of socked feet, tangled knees, and legs. Hands roaming all over each other’s bodies on the couch. It isn’t the time of day for sleep shirts and pajama bottoms, but they had a long week and just want to be in each other’s arms, kissing lazily on this Sunday afternoon. David is on top of Patrick, but Patrick has all of the control of their kisses, so every tease of his tongue or warm gaze into David’s chocolate brown eyes, it’s sensual and sweet. Patrick’s arms and legs are wrapped around David, pinning David to himself. David doesn’t mind being pinned, but he does mind that they have been making out for over 30 minutes and haven’t paused the movie. “Oh my god, Patrick, we never stopped the movie.”

“What’s the big deal David, there’s a rewind button on the-“

“Uhm, incorrect! You do not makeout during Julia without pausing the movie first. That goes for any of the Julias.”

Patrick is well aware of the ‘Julia’ rule after having wrestled the remote last time during Notting Hill and then David reciting soliloquies about the many subtle ways all of the characters protect and care for each other. It warms Patrick’s heart to hear such sentiment and to know his boyfriend has this mushy, romantic side only he gets to experience. 

  
Patrick, smirking at David’s ridiculousness, not wanting to dare break their embrace nor their kiss, is chasing after David’s lips and David is squirming to the coffee table to grab the remote. Patrick finally lets him go, but he returns moments later back in his boyfriend’s arms, making the sweet moaning sounds Patrick gets turned on from hearing. Their kisses are soft and slow and David can’t stop smiling into them. Patrick leans back a little and looks at David. His beautiful boyfriend.

“You do that a lot you know.”

  
“Do what? What do I do, should I keep doing it?” David smiles into another kiss.

  
“That! That right there, you did it again.” _I love it when you smile. I love your smile_.

  
Patrick kisses his nose gently and nuzzles his nose with it. _I could do this forever_, he thinks. And maybe he will.

“You smile a lot when you kiss me.”

“Well, you give me a lot to smile about. I’ve never been this happy.”

“Mm, me neither,” Patrick says as he pulls away from another kiss to look into David’s smiling eyes.

They’re pulled out of the trance all too soon when the pizza is delivered. David loves nothing more than Sundays with Patrick at his apartment and greasy pizza. Sometimes, if David is lucky, he can get Patrick to feed him the cheese bread after being dipped in the marinara, and it always makes David feel like a Greek god being fed grapes while being fanned.

  
Once the pizza has settled, David moves back under the blankets between Patrick’s legs.

Patrick’s torso, David’s safe place, warm and inviting. David’s head laying in the middle of his chest, feeling the gentle rise and fall, and the pitter- patter of Patrick’s heartbeat. They form to this position a lot on the couch, sometimes while Patrick is reading a book and David wants to take a catnap, or like every Sunday when they watch the Discovery channel or a rom-com. The position is inevitable for David to fall asleep and Patrick to play with his hair.

Patrick moves a little while David is nodding fast into a gentle slumber and Patrick has his arms wrapped around David tightly, like he won’t let him go, ever. Sometimes Patrick has to remind himself to slack his arms a bit.

They’ve settled back into Pretty Woman at the Julia Roberts red dress scene, Patrick’s favorite, and he shifts a little.

“Sorry honey, I didn’t realize my leg was in your lower back..here I’ll move a litt-“ and David interrupts him. “No, I love you like this.”

So subtle, but Patrick hears the words knowing David didn’t realize what he said. He relaxes again into David. “I love you like this too.” Because Patrick has been dying to say it and wants to get it out. David adjusts a little and sleepily replies, “Hmm?”

Patrick says it again “I love you...like this too.” David looks up and realizes that there was a dramatic pause. _Why did he pause, what did he say? Ohh…_

David removes his hand away from his blanket cocoon to try to wave away the moment. “Oh no..I didn’t. That wasn’t.” Patrick grabs his wrist to stop him from spiraling into whatever David could spiral into. “Oh? You didn’t, what? What didn’t you say?” Patrick teasing. David flushes as he looks at Patrick as he changes into understanding eyes and sees the adoration in them.

Patrick just says it softly. “I love you.” For a moment, it hangs there. Untouched. Savored. Patrick’s voice happy, but his face serious. He means it.

“Patrick...I love...that pizza you bought, it’s just the right amount of cheese.” The last part coming out way too fast. But then he stops the freight train that is his thoughts, trying to keep in time with what is happening in his heart. Patrick just shakes his head while looking at David, into his dark eyes, knowing and trusting in what they have. To Patrick, he can wait to hear those three words from his boyfriend’s perfect lips. No need to rush this. 

David, turning off the humor and having melted already, has misty eyes which he tries to blink away for a second. But then David can’t resist. “I love you too.” Patrick’s heart swells and his body warms and tingles. A grin is growing on both of their faces and Patrick is touching David’s face, thumbing lightly over a tear at the corner of David’s left eye. David is smiling into another kiss with them, but now they both smile into it.

It’s perfect because it’s them and Pretty Woman and pizza and a lazy afternoon in pjs. Patrick wraps David even tighter into his arms and they slowly and sweetly kiss. Patrick happily sighs. “I have loved you for a while now and I’ve been waiting to say it. I’m glad- so glad you told me. I’ve wanted to hear it from you.”

David smiles brightly and wants to correct Patrick that he didn’t actually say it, but instead just leans into the kiss and what Patrick is doing with his hands in his hair and upper back.

They’ll fall asleep again once the movie is over, wake up to mess around on the couch some more, eat some cold leftover pizza, and whisper tender _I love yous_ against each other’s lips. David’s favorite blanket will always be the goose down, blue plaid Patrick bought specifically for the couch and it will always have a sentimental tug on David’s heart.

“Patrick? ‘If I forget to tell you later, I had a really good time tonight.’” David smiles. He knows this is Patrick’s favorite line in the movie.

“Thank you,” Patrick smiles into his hair, under the covers, imagining David in a rose red suit, with his hand draped on Patrick’s arm.

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to EmuFume who helped encourage me to get this out there and to simplytheschittiest who is my constant cheerleader. Simply, we are two peas in a pod. 
> 
> Cuddles, kisses, and pizza. I hope you enjoyed the fluff! 
> 
> Kudos and comments are very nice, please leave some love!


End file.
